coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9218 (28th July 2017)
Plot Toyah is happy that Peter turned up at the clinic. She asks him for time to process the news she received at the clinic. Robert loses the thug in the backing while Zeedan puts the fire out. Sophie makes Gina repay the £88 out of her bonus. Toyah is fed up with everyone in the Rovers going on about babies and goes out for a walk. Liz ushers her into the medical centre for a cuppa where Toyah decides to accept that it's time to give up on her dream. Amy upsets Summer by rooting through her belongings. Summer calls Amy shallow and threatens to slap her when she goes for a box which is important to Summer. Peter complains to Leanne that Toyah is shutting him out. Steve tells Peter that Liz hates her new job and asks him to give her a few shifts to cheer her up. Peter doesn't want a backseat landlady but agrees to think about it. Summer hits Amy when she disses Drew. Robert and Michelle think that Rich is behind both attacks on the bistro and report everything to the police. They're given a panic button in case anything else should happen. The staff worry that they aren't safe while Michelle doesn't trust Robert to protect her. Peter offers Liz some shifts but she's determined to persevere at the medical centre and slaps Steve for interfering. Toyah asks Leanne to move out of the Rovers as it's too hard to her to be around a mother and baby. Leanne understands. Liz thinks she's getting somewhere with Moira when she calls in at the Rovers but she's only there to instruct Liz to dress more beige at work in future. Robert and Michelle go home and find that the flat has been trashed. Todd and Billy wonder if they're out of their depth following the spat between Amy and Summer. Peter suggests fostering or adopting to Toyah. She isn't interested and throws Peter's phone away when he goes on about it. Michelle is scared stiff as she wonders what's going to happen next. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar Guest cast *PC Daullah - Ash Tandon Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and yard *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert and Michelle suspect Rich is behind The Bistro attacks; Steve asks Peter to give Liz some Rovers shifts as she hates her new job; and Gina reluctantly repays Sophie the cash she owes after being cornered by her niece. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,310,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes